Chef Mental
Chef Mental is the clone of Chef Pee Pee. Just like Chef Poo Poo, he likes to cook and mess around the kitchen. Unlike him, he messes with both edible and non-edible stuff. He was first seen in Chef Pee Pee's Clone: The Clonening. Chef Pee Pee's Clone 2 He first appears in this episode. When Chef Pee Pee was frustrated with the toaster because, it was broken. While he was using a fork to fork it out, he forgot that the toaster was also a Cloner!. He was electrocuted and another stupid, dumb and unintelligent Chef Pee Pee appears. He was acting as a threat to Chef Pee Pee and Bowser Junior as he was very very dumb and stupid. He returned back to the toaster when he tried to fork the toaster out like Chef Pee Pee. Chef Mental's Cooking Disaster He returns again in this episode when Chef Pee Pee forgets that the toaster is a cloner. Chef Mental returns again and makes a extreme, giant and long disaster in the kitchen. When Chef Pee Pee regains his consciousness, he was horrified at the gigantic mess in the kitchen. Chef Pee Pee lashed his anger at Chef Mental and threw him out of the window. The "Demise" of Chef Mental Chef Pee Pee was fed up of Chef Mental. So, he picked up his unconscious body and threw him into the car. He drove his car far away and into the woods where Chef Mental can't find and locate the house. Chef Pee Pee threw him into a bin inside the woods, and quickly ran back to his car and drove back home. After 15 minutes, he woke up and escaped from the bin. He was very horrified that Chef Pee Pee threw him in a forest. He picks up a broken bear doll and thinks it as his best friend. But it turns out, it was just a joke. Chef Mental's Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJbKlppZzAM&t Trivia *This was the second clone of Chef Pee Pee. First being Chef Poo Poo. *His full name was Chef .M Jefferson in Chef Mental's Cooking Disaster. **The .M actually meant Mental. *After Chef Mental was chucked into the bin in a far away forest, it was unknown if he actually died or survived. *Stated in the SML twitter post, it was proven that Chef Mental actually died due to starvation. **But, that was a joke because, the crew realized that they have another Chef Pee Pee puppet (not Chef Poo Poo). They decided to make it look like the same like Chef Mental. *He was cloned in the toaster just like Chef Poo Poo. **However, this toaster is different as it is not a oven-like toaster. *By fans, Chef Mental is pretty much a positive, average and negative character. Positive fans think that Chef Mental is actually a really funny character just like Chef Poo Poo. Average fans think that Chef Mental is a-bit annoying. Negative fans think that Chef Mental is just a copy of Chef Poo Poo and think that SML were lazy to make a new character. Category:Chef Pee Pee's family Category:Dumb characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Funny characters